


A few story ideas

by Marysocontrary



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marysocontrary/pseuds/Marysocontrary
Summary: Various ideas I've had for Kara/Alex fan fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a while now I’ve had a various Supergirl story ideas run through my head, some of which I hope to eventually write myself and some I’m not sure if I will. This is the latest idea I’ve had for one and I don’t know if I’ll ever get it written as another one of the ideas I have had keeps pestering me to write it. So I thought I would post it here for someone else to try to see if they can make a story of it.

Story idea 1 - 

Kara Kent is on a cross country trip with her boyfriend, Mike and headed to National City. (post college graduation) They’ve made it to Vegas, but the money from the odd jobs they’ve been working along the way is about to run out/or is insufficient, so Mike takes a job as a bartender and they end up sleeping in the car. One night sometime after he’s started working at the bar, Kara is having a drink there when Lucy approaches her and tells her that her friend Alex is having a party upstairs and invites Kara to join them. She gives Kara the room number and an envelope of money, but leaves before Kara opens it. She’s shocked at the amount of money in it and wonders why someone would just hand her that much cash. She goes to the room that Lucy told her, expecting to return the envelope but only finds Alex.

Alex Danvers is a successful business woman from National City and is in Vegas for a week-long conference and doesn’t know about what Lucy has done until Kara shows up at her hotel room door. Kara is embarrassed after Alex explains what Lucy had in mind when she gave Kara the money. They talk a bit and she offers her a chance to be her assistant while she’s in Vegas because she just got word that her usual assistant couldn’t make the trip due to illness (herself or in her family). If she does a good job, she will consider hiring her on at her company in National City. She even puts Kara up in a hotel room for the conference so that she can be well rested for it. Her assistant would have stayed in it if she had been able to make the trip. 

(Also have an idea for the ending. Doesn't necessarily have to include Mike).  
\-----------------  
Story idea 2 - 

After Alex and Maggie break up, Alex and Kara have one night together. But both decide that they aren’t ready for a relationship yet. Alex starts going out on dates with other women, until she realizes that she’s not comparing them to Maggie, but Kara. As she’s about to call Kara to come over to her apartment to talk, she is shot. When Kara decides she want to talk to Alex, she arrives at her apartment only to find Kryptonite all around Alex on the balcony and she can’t get to her. She has to call J’onn to save Alex and then figure out who shot Alex and planted the Kryptonite and why.  
\-----------------  
Story idea 3 - 

AU where Astra was on Fort Rozz, but wasn’t a prisoner, when Krypton exploded. Possibly sticking with the 24 year timeline, she discovers Kara’s pod near Fort Rozz and realizes Indigo is trying to engage the pod’s engines. Astra lets her complete that task before disabling the connection to Fort Rozz and she herself escapes from Fort Rozz in a pod and follows Kara to Earth. She watches as Kal-El finds Kara and follows them to the Danvers’ home. Giving Kara a bit of time to recover and to find a location for herself near the family, she eventually reveals herself to Kara and Alex. She hopes to prepare Kara for the possible arrival of Fort Rozz from the Phantom Zone, knowing that many of the prisoners were sentenced there by Alura. Astra also sees Alex’s potential and trains her as well, knowing that Kara could use the help.  
\--------------  
Young Kara and Alex story idea 1 -

AU where the real Hank Henshaw questions the legalities of the Danvers’s fostering of Kara. When Jeremiah and Eliza are arrested, Kara and Alex end up in DHS custody and sent to a group home (possibly owned by Bruce Wayne). Kara’s sensory sensitivity is mistaken for Autism and Kara clings to Alex. Kara eventually trusts one of the social workers enough to reveal how she’s from Krypton. They contact Bruce who arranges for Kara and Alex to be cared for by someone he trusts (possibly Barbara Gordon or Kate Kane) and he gets involved in clearing the situation up for Jeremiah and Eliza.  
\---------------  
Young Kara and Alex story idea 2 - 

AU where the real Hank Henshaw and a DEO team arrives at the Danvers home after Kara rescued the woman and her baby from the car accident, and plans to forcefully remove Kara from their home. Jeremiah and Eliza had long prepared for this possibility and Alex grabs the two backpacks that have been set aside with some personal items for her and Kara, some cash, and cash gift cards with a few hundred dollars on them. On a signal that Kara hears, she flies Alex away from the Danvers’s home in Midvale. While on the run, they may encounter either J’onn J’onzz or M’Gann M’orzz. Or possibly the Danvers have another house away from Midvale and have it set up as a place for Alex and Kara to hide.  
\----------------  
Young Kara and Alex story idea 3 -

A Kryptonian version of Pon Farr (Star Trek)

Kara wakes up one morning feeling a bit off and the more she’s around Alex the more she feels something isn’t quite right. The situation is made worse when she accompanies Alex to the beach, until a moment when her human sister is very close to her that she realizes what the problem must be. She races home to try to take care of her problem, but Alex is worried and follows her. When she finds that their bedroom door is locked and that Kara refuses to open it, Alex climbs up to the roof to get in through a window and sees something she wishes she hadn't. Kara tells her it’s her fault and explains that she’s triggered the Kryptonian version of Pon Farr, which was supposed to be suppressed until Kara went through a bonding ceremony. She insists that either Alex leave or help her deal with it. To her surprise, Alex says she’ll help.


	2. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit that I have written for a previously unlisted story idea.

Kara Danvers hated hospitals and it wasn’t because she had spent a lot of time in them. Quite the opposite, as her Kryptonian biology meant that she didn’t get sick and any time she was injured, they healed immediately once she spent time in the sun or under sunlamps. Even if she blew out her powers, which didn’t happen often, she was treated at the headquarters of the Department of Extranormal Operations, not only to protect her identity, but so the citizens of National City wouldn’t have to see their hero hurt. Plus, it wasn’t likely that any of the hospitals would know anything about how to treat her.

It also wasn’t because of the stories the superhero had heard growing up in Midvale from the kids at school or in college. She had also heard stories from her colleagues at her job at CatCo or in the DEO. No. The reason she hated them was because the most important person in her life, Alex Danvers, was currently fighting for hers.  


Although that wasn’t right either. The hospital wasn’t to blame for her sister’s injuries and the medical personnel treating her were doing their best to take care of her. Kara just hated the fact that Alex needed to be here at all. She also felt that she was the reason that her sister was here in the first place. J’onn was quick to try to reassure her that she wasn’t to blame for what happened, but Kara had a hard time believing it.

Kara had run through what had happened in her head over and over again, but had yet to figure out how she could have prevented Alex and the other DEO agents from being injured. She was sure that there was something that she was missing. Kara knew she was fast, but she should have been faster. _*Rao, now she was thinking like her friend, Barry Allen, The Flash.*_


End file.
